random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
EPIK FACEOFFS 3: EPIK RESCUE BATTLE!!!
Press this to return to the hub zone. EPIK FACEOFFS 3: EPIK RESCUE BATTLE is different then the epik faceoffs before this. This time, everyone is working togethor to save someone who has been kidnapped: Meap! We have infiltrated the lair, and now we must fight the evil guards!!! How to Play Meap has been kidnapped this time, and we have to save him! But instead of being ourselves, we are going to roleplay as one of the people on the list! So then, when the creator of the page makes a section for example, Sonic (good guy) VS. Aunt Steve (Bad Guy), the person who is Sonic will battle the person who is Aunt Steve, and they can't choose who they fight or when. Kind of interesting. And you can also play as a bad guy if you are mischevious. Now play the game and either save or kidnap Meap! Rules *You must use stuff that has to do with the character you chose. *If no one chooses to be evil, Mochlum will be all of the evil people. *No gore. *You can only take a maximum of 50 HPs at a time. *Each person has 200 HPs. *You can get more HPs if another good or bad guy donates some to you. *If you have been chosen for a battle, I will leave a message on your talk page. *If someone doesn't respond to an attack in 24 hours, they're out. *You can be more then one person if no one applies to be a certain person. Each user can have at the most three people. *Neutrals can fight in any battle, but they '''help '''each team instead of '''fight '''each team. Roles Hero *Sheriff Woody = Kh2cool *Buzz Lightyear = Kh2cool *Jessie = Kh2cool *Greg Heffley = Kh2cool *Rowley Jefferson = Kh2cool *Rodrick Heffley = Kh2cool *Phineas = Mochlum *Ferb = Tornadospeed *Perry = Kh2cool *Candace = Kh2cool *Alternate Phineas = Kh2cool *Spongebob = Spongebob *Patrick = Tornadospeed *Mordecai = Redsox1099 *Rigby = Kh2cool *Sonic = Faves3000 *Knuckles =Kh2cooll *Snoopy =Kh2cool *Complien = CC00 (a Voodoll) *Mario = Ultimatehero *Luigi = Faves3000 *Mickey Mouse =Kh2cool *Winnie the Pooh =Kh2cool *Zelda = *Aang = Kh2cool *Zuko = Kh2cool *Toph = Kh2cool *Link = Gray Pea Shooter *Max = SonicAndKnuckles (Enemy of Kh2cool's characters) *May = SonicAndKnuckles (Ememy of Kh2cool's characters) *Dawn = SonicAndKnuckles (Enemy of Kh2cool's characters) *Ash Ketchum =Kh2cool *Finn The Human = Faves3000 *Jake The Dog =Kh2cool *1979 NBC Peacock = ME! *Charlie Duncan =Kh2cool *Ice King = S&K *FULL RESTORE = S&K Villains *Dr. Doofenshmirtz = CC00 *Norm = Mochlum *Squidward =Faves3000 *Mr. Krabs = *Benson =Kh2cool *Zurg = Kh2cool *Lotso = Kh2cool *Yeti aka Skips = Thatanimeguy *Eggman = *Ginosaji= Thatanimeguy *Shadow = Tornadospeed *Woodstock = *Majora= Thatanimeguy *Evil Complien = *Bowser =Faves3000 *Koopa = *Pete = *Hephalump = *Shadow Pokemon = Thatanimeguy *Darby= *A*** Ketchup (Ash's brother) = *1986 NBC Peacock = *The Duncan Family(Except Charlie) = NFC (Non fighting characters) *Donald Duck *Kevien the Zebra Neutral *Armos = Gray Pea Shooter *Arwing = Gray Pea Shooter *Pickles =Faves3000 *E.T. = *Harry Potter = Mochlum *Darth Vader = *Chuck Norris= Battles Battle #1 Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! But anyway, the bad guys will not win! (throws exploding mushroom) (From a erie cloud of smoke mario made, comes the even erier Ginosaji, who, with his dual spoons secondaries and wooden spoon primary and face of evil, already shows the mustached italian plumber he will show no mercy) Mario: And who are you supposed to be? (Without second thought, Ginosaji uses his metal spoon and hits Mario's face and knocks him back two spaces) Mario: (Nose bleeding) *wipes blood* You Moma-F**ker! FIGHT Mario: Peach will be rescued! Wait, it's Meap, not Peach. Well, I was just used to rescuing Peach. (falls off a cliff into a Piranha Plant's mouth and pulls parachute zip) All man. Help! Genosaji: *gives evil, demnted stare of doom* Woody:(Strings May up by his pull string) How you like them apples May Dawn: You jerk! Mordecai:(Uses golf cart to ram into Shadow whose body accidentily hits May) *To May* Sorry 'bout that! Ice King: THIS IS MY DOMAIN! Finn:No its NOOOT!!!!(Kicks Ice King IN THE BEARD :o) Woody:Call me what you may Buzz:(Slaps Max in the face and breaks glasses in half and pulls down his pants exposing his clowny face unicorn baby goo goo underwear) Rigby:(Gives Dawn a wedgie) Yeahuh! Mickey Mouse:(Sucker Punches Benson) Dawn: Throws a HUGE cheeseburger at Buzz then Woody Spongebob:*Pushes Buzz and Woody out the way and takes a big bite out of the burger* Mmmm yummy. Candace:Dawn is going down! D.A.W.N down! *Shoots giant water mellon in dawn's mouth that is hard to swallow and gives her a wedgie* Armos *Shoots Lazor at people* Dawn: Throws a fireball at Buzz, Woody, Candace, Rigby, Mordecai, then Finn. Everyone:*Jumps onto buzz flies away and dodges the fire ball* Woody:Sucker! Toph:*Eathbendends Dawn to a ditch* Charlie:*Throws up on Dawn* Spongbob:Remember you can't beat up a baby. Armos: *Lazors may to death* Buzz:You'll never when your earthbended into a ditch. Armos: Wait... I have no lazor! May: YAY- Armos crush may with weight >:) Woody:Were not fighting any of the villans til' were through with May. Ash:Dawn! You didn't want to be my girlfriend! So I'm gonna kill you even Misty and May turned me down but i'm killing you! Armos: *Tackles ice king* Armos: Trys to dance. Woody:*Strings Norm up with his pull string* Armos: Starts playing Portal 2 Ash:*Kicks Dawn in the left then bites out some of her hair* Armos: (Beats a test chamber) Rowley:Greg what should we do? Greg:I have an idea you try and fight and get beat up by most of the guys you tag me when their almost done for. Rowley:*Punches Dawn* Armos: Looks at dawns corse and returens to his game. Jessie:Yow-delay-he-who! *Calls critters and they beat up dawn* Armos: Is that nessary? She's dead already... (Plays Halo Reach) Mickey Mouse:Your not an adventurer your just a stupid little girl *Punches Dawn super extra hard in the stomatch* Misty: Is that illegal? You killed Dawn... (Plays Sonic The Hedgehog 4) Woody:Yes....Yes it is. Alternater Phineas:Don't you guys think were waisting time while Meap is stole. Armos: He has a point... Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Epik Pages Category:Epic Battles Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spongebob Category:Regular Show Category:Sonic Category:Snoopy Category:Compliens Category:Mario Category:Disney Category:Zelda Category:Meap Category:Pokemon Category:Aliens Category:Pickles Category:Harry Potter Category:Movies Category:Epic Works!